Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito
Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito is a newspaper in Just Cause (1). .]] Description It's the national newspaper of San Esperito. Only two issues are known. The newspaper costs only 50 San Esperito Doliarcents (or something like that, it's difficult to read). It's a daily newspaper. The Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito does publish government friendly news, but unlike the Panau Broadcasting Company, it publishes real news too. The game shows the front covers of two issues. One at the end of the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop and the other at the end of the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. The publishing date of the first known issue is Tuesday, August 5'th (or 6'th, it's difficult to see), 2005 and the second issue is from Tuesday, August 13, 2005. This is very odd, because the real August 13, 2005 was a Saturday. See Timeline of the Just Cause universe for more about dates and times. The newspaper also advertises an online issue of itself, called "San Esperito Online". The exact address is unreadable. Known articles in the first issue Good news "Good news" is an unreadable column of text on the left edge of the page. Police chief Velasco slain! This article is about the events of the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop. The main article in the middle of the page. The article has a picture of police chief Velasco. The picture was taken in Esperito City North. The text above the picture reads: "Velasco was murdered by an unknown number of assailants. President Mendoza is outraged by the terrorist attack!" Scientists all agree: EL gas is the best gas in the world! This is the second most important aricle, on the right edge of the front page. There's a picture of a gas station and more unreadable small text. Known articles in the second issue .]] A little starving is healthy This is a small article at the top of the page. It has a picture of a woman in a bikini at some small town, or village. Foreign dogs flee borders! This is a small article at the top of the page. The article has a picture of a fence with barbed wire on top of it. There was never any known wild dog problem in San Esperito, so this must metaphorically mean that the foreign tourists had left the nation because of the civil war. The article might also be supporting the ultra-nationalist faction at the Hidden temple at Isla Maria Dolorosa. Safe News! This is an unreadable column of small articles at the left edge of the page. Luis Mendoza: The Arms Fair gun money helps our children. This is one of the main articles in the middle of the page. It has a picture from the San Esperito International Arms Fair, which takes place at the Mendoza International Airport, during the mission Some Enchanted Evening. The picture shows a Ballard Centronel AAWV- 21. Terrorists attack train! This article shows a picture of an explosion on the left side of the locomotive. The article is about the events of the mission Guadalicano Choo Choo. The text at the top of the picture reads: "The train was attacked and destroyed by the enemies of the Republic of San Esperito. El Presidente is outraged!". Trivia *Panau Broadcasting Company, the official media company in of Panau (Just Cause 2) only publishes obvious propaganda. The General's News Network in Medici (Just Cause 3) doesn't publish propaganda, but does exaggerate more than this newspaper. *The Just Cause (1) game manual is written in the form of an issue of a newspaper - "San Esperito Vanguardia". This newspaper costs "1.200 pesos". The game manual is the "Thursday April 20 2006" edition and it's the "No. 68834'th" published issue. The game manual doesn't support Mendoza's government and it contains info that wouldn't have been known, or published, so the newspaper form is only there to get the reader in the right mood. The manual's articles often break the fourth wall. Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Just Cause Category:Media